Doitsu is Cute - GerIta
by EmilyEdelstein
Summary: Germany invites Italy over to his house for dinner. Little does he know, Prussia is about to reminisce about his (very) embarrassing childhood! A nice little one-shot I wrote in my "spare" time.


GerIta - Cute

Germany hesitantly opened the door at the insistent doorbell. _Is Italy her yet?_ He tugged open the great wooden blocks just a few inches, and-Germany smacked himself. "Verdamnt..."

Prussia stood there, hair almost blindingly bright from the snow. The elder German nation cackled. "Kesesese, bruder! I heard zhat weeny Italia is coming over today! Give him a good fu-"

The younger nation slapped a hand over his elder brother's mouth. Germany's face darkened, in more ways than one. "Shut it, bruder. You do not need to ruin our peace, go off und play vith your freunds, Francis und Antonio."

Prussia laughed wickedly. "No chance, kesesese!" The doorbell rang just as Germany closed it. "Aww, look, kleine bruder, Italia is here!" He snatched the handle from Germany and opened the door wide, letting the freezing winter air burst into the living room. Germany scowled.

"Buongiorno, Italia!" Prussia said heartily as Italy entered, Spain and Romano following. Italy smiled cheerily and hugged Prussia.

"Ve~! Buongiorno, Prussia, but it's evening! Say buona sera for me, Big Brother Prussia!" Italy chirped cutely. Germany smiled. "And you too, Doitsu! Say it, say buona sera, it means 'good evening' in Italiano, say it, say it!" Italy gasped for breath as Romano smacked him in the back.

"Idiot fratello, don't talk so long without breathing! You'll die, and it's all because of the potato bastardo!" Romano snarled, glaring at Germany, who returned the stare, albeit less hostilely.

Italy, having caught his breath, said back, "But Doitsu isn't mean or anything! You just like Big Brother Spain better, right? He makes the best churros, I know that you don't like Doitsu's potatoes and wurst and beer, but I deal with it, because Doitsu made it, right? I like Big Brother Spain's churros and paella too, but I like Germany also! You can like them both, right?" Italy started gasping again and Germany hauled him inside the house before Romano could harass him again.

Spain looked ready to burst at Italy and Romano's apparent adorableness. "Dios mio! Alemania, you really are lucky to have Ita-chan! And I am lucky to have my Roma, si?" He gathered the South Italian man into his arms.

"Aah! F-ing bastard, get your f-ing hands off me!" Romano screeched tumbling over the doorstep to fall flat at Germany's feet, blushing profusely, Spain still hugging him tightly.

Italy laughed and hung onto Germany's muscular arm, bouncing on his heels. "Gerrrrrrrmany, Big Brother Romano and Big Brother Spain are sooooo cute together, right? Ve~!" Germany attempted a smile but failed miserably, as his cheeks were red at the close proximity of Italy. Prussia was watching with a self-satisfied smirk. Probably glad that his plan to set them up had worked...

He pulled Italy, Prussia, and Romano into the dining room, Spain tagging along like a lost puppy after Romano, who brushed him away, scowling and spitting multilanguage curses.

Germany headed into the kitchen to serve the courses as Prussia "entertained" the guests. He heard raucous laughter coming from the dining room, presumably Prussia's. Germany smiled and carried out the first dish, engaging in pleasant conversation with Prussia (not really), Italy (of course), Spain (polite conversation), and Romano (nope).

Over dessert, Spain started talking about how cute Romano was when he was little. Romano started cursing the "damn tomato bastard" but was blushing like a schoolgirl. Italy began cheerfully talking about Romano also, which just caused Romano to curse and blush more.

Then his heart stopped with dread.

"Oh, I can tell you about West vhen he was small! Just a teeny-tiny new country, eh, West?" Prussia cackled evilly. Germany's heart dropped to his stomach and his face darkened. But Prussia continued. "Vhen West vas little, he had, like, zhe cutest cheeks ever! Francis and I used to squeeze zhem all the time, and Spain too, remember, freund?" Prussia was cackling. "And vhen West vas really little eeny-weeny, he made Großvater buy him a cape so he could fly around and pretend to be a superhero, like vhat America is so obsessed vith!" Germania had entered the room and was sitting next to Prussia, his grandson, a slightly amused expression on his face.

Germany groaned, his face red. "Shut up, Bruder! You are so annoying and loud mouthed, don't just go spilling other people's secrets!"

Prussia smiled widely. "Oh, zhat's not secret, right, Großvater?" Germania nodded, his blue eyes amused. "So vhen West met me for zhe first time, he vas all like 'oh mein Gött, vho is zhat handsome boy'?' And I vas just like 'just your AWESOME BRUDER", right? And then West just nodded vith those wide blue eyes. See, Italia and West both acknowledge mein AWESOMENESS! Right, Großvater?" Prussia grinned evilly. Germania nodded again, looking at the profusely blushing Germany.

"Preußen!" Germany exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed. "I was so stupid back then, don't even mention it! That was a long time ago!"

Italy latched onto Germany's arm and smiled sweetly up at him. "I don't think Doitsu was stupid back then! I bet he was really cute, just like Big Brother Romano was!" Romano scowled, but blushed when Spain kissed his cheek. "And you're still cute now, Germany!"

Germany smiled. "At least not everyone thinks I was stupid when I was smaller…"

Italy laughed and jumped up to peck Germany on the lips.

Language Guide:

Verdamnt = Damn it (German)

Bruder = Brother (German)

Kleine = Small/Little (German)

Alemania = Germany (Spanish)

Si = Yes (Spanish)

Dios mio = My Gosh (Spanish)

Fratello = Brother (Italian)

Und = And (German)

Paella = A traditional Spanish dish made by mixing ingredients together in a flat pan over a fire/stove

Churros = Fried Spanish dough sticks covered with brown sugar and cinnamon

Freund = Friend (German)

Buongiorno = Good day/Good morning/Good afternoon (Italian)

Italiano = Italian (language) (Italian)

Buona sera = Good evening (Italian)

Mein Gött = My God (German)

Großvater = Grandfather (German)

Doitsu = Germany (country) (Japanese) This is what Italy Veneziano calls Germany in the English and Japanese dubs. It means "Germany" in Japanese.

Dios mio, that was quite a few other-language words! I could include Italian and Spanish curses if you like...instead of censoring Romano's rants. Your choice!"How could anyone?"


End file.
